Egg Carrier
The Egg Carrier is a huge flying battleship built and commanded by Dr. Eggman. First appearing in Sonic Adventure, it is coloured red, black and yellow, capable of changing shape and is heavily armed with an array of missile launchers, energy cannons, aerial mines, and a massive laser cannon housed in the ship's "beak". Eggman has built numerous models of the Egg Carrier and it has appeared in multiple continuities. Appearances Sonic Adventure In the airship's first appearance, Dr. Eggman uses the mighty battleship to terrorize the city of Station Square and it serves as a mobile base of operations while he gathers the Chaos Emeralds for his scheme to feed the water creature Chaos. Sonic and Tails pursue the Egg Carrier in their biplane, the Tornado, but their craft is puny in comparison to Eggman's flying fortress and the heroes are shot down. They survive, of course, but Tails realises that he will need to build a new aircraft if they are to stop Eggman. With the new Tornado-2 powered by a Chaos Emerald, Sonic and Tails breach the Egg Carrier's outer defences and land on the battleship's flight deck. Eggman switches the Egg Carrier into defensive mode, causing the ship to reconfigure and open up a highly treacherous path called the "Sky Deck" which Sonic and Tails have to cross to reach the ship's bridge. The heroes are successful in evading the Sky Deck's many traps and defences and go in search of Amy Rose, who had previously been abducted by one of Eggman's robots. They find that Amy has escaped from her cell and made her way to the outer deck, only for Eggman to corner her and steal a Chaos Emerald that was in her possession. Eggman then summons E-102 Gamma to destroy Sonic and his friends, but Amy breaks up the fight, telling Sonic that Gamma had helped her to escape. The Egg Carrier then begins losing altitude (it is not explained why, though Sonic, Tails and Knuckles each would have caused a degree of damage in their respective stages) and Sonic tells Tails and Amy to escape while he goes after Eggman. Amy and Tails flee, as does the rogue Badnik Gamma, and Sonic and Knuckles run into each other as they both take on Eggman and Chaos. After Chaos' sixth form is defeated, Dr. Eggman escapes and Sonic goes after him while Knuckles gathers up the Chaos Emeralds that Chaos had consumed before returning home to Angel Island. The Egg Carrier then drops out of the sky and crashes into the ocean, just off the coast of Station Square. The Egg Carrier drifts in the ocean for some time and both Amy and Gamma are forced to return there for their own separate reasons. It is there that Gamma confronts his "brother" E-101 Beta and the two robots destroy each other, freeing the birds installed inside their chassis'. The Flicky that accompanied Amy is reunited with its family and Amy faces E-100 Alpha - her pursuer throughout her adventure - in a final showdown and destroys him. As for what happened to the Egg Carrier afterwards, it can be assumed that Dr. Eggman salvaged the ship for spare parts. When Chaos returned and consumed all of the Chaos Emeralds, Eggman launched an exact replica of his flying fortress called the "Egg Carrier 2". He had built this ship in the event that Chaos betrayed him and unleashed its power on the beast, but Perfect Chaos easily withstood this attack and countered by firing a massive energy beam that took down the EC-2 in one shot. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) The Egg Carrier looks somewhat different in Sonic '06 and its capabilities are not thoroughly explored. Dr. Eggman uses this new streamlined battleship to attack the city of Soleanna and kidnap Princess Elise. However, later in the game, the ship suffers a catastrophic engine malfunction and explodes, killing Elise and possibly Eggman too. Sonic and Silver the Hedgehog use the Chaos Emeralds in their possession to create a time-warp and travel back in time to before the Egg Carrier's final take-off. Thus, Sonic infiltrates Eggman's Aquatic Base and boards the vessel, combatting the doctor's Egg Wyvern mecha and saving the princess just before the ship crashes into a mountainside. Other Media The Egg Carrier has also appeared in Archie Comics' and in the anime series Sonic X. Both instances are tie-ins with the events of the Sonic Adventure video game and play out in almost the exact same way. Facilities and Features As stated previously, the Egg Carrier is heavily armed with an array of lasers, missiles and aerial mines. It has two different configurations, one for dealing with external threats and the other to counter any boarding parties. Other features are described below:- *'Flight Deck' - The ship has external runways for deploying robotic fighter craft to intercept incoming planes. *'Sky Deck' - A treacherous action stage set on the Egg Carrier's exterior, consisting of countless weapon turrets, collapsing deck plates and strong winds that threaten to blow Sonic away. *'Monorail' - The Egg Carrier has its own tram system for crew members to access different areas of the ship. *'Bridge' - The ship's bridge is actually quite small and only requires Eggman himself to manage it as it is mostly automated. Eggman's command chair is built into a strange train-like machine that can move across a short rail, revealing a hidden switch that can shift the Egg Carrier between offensive and defensive configurations. *'Ammunition Room' - An armoury containing a Jet Booster upgrade for E-102 Gamma. *'Reservoir' - The Egg Carrier's water supply is held here as well as a Laser Blaster upgrade for Gamma. *'Brig' - A detention area for holding prisoners. *'Workshop' - A room where Eggman can build and enhance new robots. E-101 Beta was upgraded here after Gamma first defeated him. *'Swimming Pool' - For Eggman's personal recreation. A secret entrance to the Sky Deck can be found here. *'Eggman's Quarters' - Eggman's private room contains a bed that folds out of the wall, shelves lined with books, a study desk and a fridge. *'Hot Shelter' - The Egg Carrier's engineering deck, filled with many huge cogs and gears and other machinery. There are also several bathrooms, though Dr. Eggman is the only living member of the crew and the only one who'd need to use such facilities. *'Playroom' - Eggman indulges his childish side with this room filled with toys and games, including a giant slot machine, a spaceship mobile on the ceiling and a couple of rocking Eggmobiles. Crew The Egg Carrier has been manned by the following Eggman robots:- *Kiki *E-04 Leon *E-06 Spinner *E-16 Electro Spinner *E-19 Egg Keeper *Maid Robot/Security Drone *E-24 Jetso *E-25 Duo Jet *E-26 Bomb Jet *E-100 Alpha "ZERO" *E-101 Beta *E-102 Gamma *E-103 Delta *E-104 Epsilon *E-105 Zeta *Egg Gunner *Egg Rounder *Unnamed floating mines Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:War Machines Category:Eggman Machines Category:Eggman Empire